


I learned how to write it when I first started school

by alphabet26



Category: Star Trek: 2009
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-03
Updated: 2009-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabet26/pseuds/alphabet26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Kirk and Uhura friendship fic. Excerpt: Kirk rolled his eyes. "I heard you. It wasn't a 'please repeat yourself' what. It was a 'why do you think you have to apply' what."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I learned how to write it when I first started school

A/N: Full title is "I learned how to write it when I first started school" from the song "My Last Name" by Dierks Bentley. But that was too long a title for ff.n.

Anyway, enjoy the story, won't you?

* * *

Nyota took a deep breath and tapped Kirk on the shoulder. "Excuse me."

He turned. "Oh, hey. Sit down."

"Thank you." Her back was ramrod straight. She slid a PADD over to him. "I would like to apply for a position aboard the _Enterprise_."

Kirk blinked. "What?"

"I would like-"

Kirk rolled his eyes. "I heard you. It wasn't a 'Please repeat yourself' what. It was a 'why do you think you have to apply' what."

Nyota couldn't deny the thrill she felt at that, that he just assumed she'd be serving on the _Enterprise_ , that she didn't have to go through the formalities. Although avoiding formalities like that could just be laziness. It wouldn't shock Nyota if that turned out to be the case. "I just think it should be done properly. Make it official."

Kirk looked at her for a long moment. "All right, if it makes you feel better." He picked up the PADD and scrolled through the resume. "So, Lieutenant Uhura, why should I consider you for the _Enterprise_?"

The interview went quickly, Kirk clearly not seeing the point, but playing along.

Kirk set down the PADD. "Well, I know you're not usually supposed to tip your hand like this, but I'm going to go ahead and let you know that you got the job," Kirk said.

"Thank you, Captain." Nyota hesitated for a moment, then plunged ahead. It was the whole point of the thing, after all. "You did forget one question, though."

"I thought I did a pretty thorough interview," Kirk said a bit defensively. "What'd I miss?"

Nyota smiled at him. "My name. I'm Nyota Uhura, Captain, and thank you for your consideration." She stuck out her hand.

It took just a moment, but then Kirk grinned back and shook her hand. "Nyota Uhura," he repeated. "Well, it will be a pleasure to have you aboard."  


* * *

  
Comments always appreciated! 


End file.
